Explanations
by forevermagic
Summary: "His smirk was infuriating, and she reminded herself that despite everything, he was still her boss and probably wouldn't take well to her smacking it off his frustratingly handsome face." Kensi and Callen discuss their relationship.


**Explanations**

**AN: I really have no idea where this came from. Just a short little fic about nothing, really. But I'm trying to dust off some of those old writing skills and I guess this was the result. Hopefully I'll finally get around to finishing all the half-written things I have lying on my computer now too. In any case, I hope you enjoy.**

**Cheers!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. **

He kissed her, catching her hair in his hand and pulling her close with an arm around her waist.

"Kensi," he sighed, pulling back just far enough to breathe the word against her skin.

She moaned in response, lost in the feeling of his mouth on hers. The sound of people walking down the corridor behind the door she was backed against finally penetrated the fog clouding her mind and she pushed him away, straightening her hair as she did so, shaking her head.

"We can't keep doing this".

"I disagree."

His smirk was infuriating, and she reminded herself that despite everything, he was still her boss and probably wouldn't take well to her smacking it off his frustratingly handsome face.

"Well too bad," she snarked back, raising an eyebrow and daring him to argue. Of course that had never stopped him before, so she wasn't particularly surprised when he ignored it completely.

"You're just pissed I put you on the spot in front of the team." He raised his own eyebrow in a way that screamed 'so there' with a dash of 'don't even try to deny it', and she briefly paused to consider the injustice that he was able to convey so much with his own expressions even as he wilfully blanked every one of her attempts to do the same.

Rather than argue because, after all, he was right, she pulled herself further away from him, breaking the light hold he'd had on her waist.

"Well maybe next time you'll think better of telling Sam and Deeks that I'd started seeing someone," she replied.

"Well maybe you should remember to bring a change of clothes next time you stay over and then they won't notice you wearing the same shirt as the day before."

"Did you have to draw attention to it?" She asked in frustration as he reached out and pulled her back towards him. She knew she was whining a little, but he was wearing that maddening grin and really, there was no use arguing with him when he got like this.

"Kenz, we're special agents specifically trained to notice when things are amiss. I'm pretty sure someone would have figured it out."

"Not true – I got six inches cut off my hair last month and when I asked him if he noticed anything, Deeks wanted to know if I was wearing new boots."

Callen ignored her and leaned forward to press his lips against her neck. Kensi bit her own lip and tilted her head back slightly to give him better access even as she dug her nails into his shoulder and tried to hold him away from her. She always found it that bit harder to concentrate when Callen was invading her personal space, and she wasn't quite ready to let him off the hook just yet. Even if she did enjoy the way his tongue flicked against the skin of her throat. She stifled a moan and shook her head, determined to bring her thoughts back to where they should be. She was angry with him. Or at least somewhat put out. He'd thrown her at the mercy of their teammates' questions before she'd even had a chance to finish her morning coffee.

"Besides," he countered, "you handled yourself well enough. Everyone's anxious to meet this mysterious architect with Vanderlay Industries."

Ok, so she'd panicked. She blamed the sleep deprivation. She was just lucky Eric had chosen that moment to signal that they'd caught a case, or she was sure someone would have called her on the Seinfeld reference. Actually she was a little surprised that Callen had caught it, although she could tell be the teasing glint in his eyes that he had.

"Anyway the way I see it, it's really your fault, so when they start asking questions you're going to have to talk them out of it. Either that, or find me a guy to introduce to them."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen." His words were nearly muffled in the skin of her collarbone but she heard him well enough and rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, you have a better plan?"

He pressed a kiss to the underside of her jaw, causing her eyes to fall shut before he answered. "As much as I enjoy these little rendezvous, we have to come clean eventually. Odds are Hetty already knows as it is. If it comes down to it, we'll just tell them the truth."

She blinked up at him incredulously. When they'd first started sneaking around together, months ago now, they'd had an unspoken agreement that their relationship would stay between the two of them. While it wasn't exactly forbidden, it was just easier to avoid the issues that would come with any kind of public declaration and Kensi was a little surprised to hear Callen suggesting otherwise.

"You know Sam and Deeks are gonna kill us," she pointed out.

"Mmhmm." He pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"And when they're done being pissed that we kept It from them, they're going to be unbearable. They'll never let us live it down."

"Oh yeah." He kissed her again.

She paused, considering, and then wrapped her arms back around his neck.

"Well, as long as you know."


End file.
